


Dance of the Fairies: Fairy Tail Next Generation

by Incognito_Flowers



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: :D, Any suggestions?, Fairy Tail Next Gen, Have a nice day, I suck at tagging, I'm a coward who can't handle it, Original Character(s), even though the first gen is his, it has nothing to do with Hiro Mashima's, lol this is shit, my interpretation of fairy tail next gen, not nashi dragneel thanks very much, oops zerif's name is a typo, please no hate, so many characters - Freeform, thanks for reading, these characters are mine please don't use them without credit, this is just swearing and anger and more swearing, why are you reading this go do something productive, why did I even bother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_Flowers/pseuds/Incognito_Flowers
Summary: Sheeta Dragneel, Zerif Dragneel, and Fuyumi Fullbuster weren't expecting to be shoved into an S-Class mission. But here they are, and Fairy Academy can't come to save them now!(AKA: Don't read this, please, I'm absolute shit at writing.)
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Brandish Myuu/Original Male Character(s), Cana Alberona/Bacchus Groh, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Hibiki Lates/Jenny Realight, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser & Meredy, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lyon Vastia/Meredy, Natsu Dragneel & Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Ren Akatsuki/Sherry Blendy, Rogue Cheney/Kagura Mikazuchi, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dance of the Fairies: Fairy Tail Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of school, the author gave to me,  
> ~A stalker and a girl named Shea!~  
> (Okay, so that was the best rhyme I could come up with. Quit judging me, you jerks of cousins who are looking at this behind me shoulder.)

~Dragneel Household~

“Shea! Hurry up!”

Sheeta Dragneel slipped off of the stairs at her brother’s unexpected shout. She landed on her stomach and groaned. “...Zerif, you made me slip.”

“Sorry.”

The girl got up and dusted off her pants. “Second year. I don’t wanna go…so much work…”

Her mother, Lucy Heartfilia, drifted over to her and gave her her lunch, laughing. “Sorry, dear, you have to go. But it’ll be okay – I hear other kids from other guilds are coming this year. You’ll make a lot of new friends.”

“Yeah!” This was the twins’ father, Natsu Dragneel. “You should be all fired up!”

Sheeta looked down at her book while stuffing the lunch into her bag. “I’m not…”

Zerif made an impatient noise.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.”

~Fullbuster Household~

“Rumi! Where’s my hairbrush?!”

“I don’t know! I didn’t put it anywhere!”

Aizu Fullbuster moaned with his head in his hands. “Why couldn’t I have had _one_ brother?”

Aizu loved both his sisters, but when they bickered it was _so_ annoying. He usually took Fuyumi’s side because Rumi was least likely to make a scene about it.

“Girls!”

“Mo-om!” Both yelled back in unison, each pointing at the other and listing off their respective reasons for getting into a fight. Something dumb about Fuyumi’s hairbrush. Aizu would never understand girls, but Rumi was the sweeter one – if not for her habit of stalking that one boy.

 _That one boy_ happened to be Haku Vastia, son of Lyon Vastia and Meredy. Honestly, Rumi had kind of awful taste in men. She should’ve at least chosen someone who was better looking than that jerk. At least his parents were nice. Haku, on the other hand, was a bit afraid of her. And that hurt her feelings.

Fuyumi was going into her second year at the Academy of the Fairies, dubbed ‘Fairy Academy’ by its inhabitants, and Rumi was in her third. Aizu was in his fourth – which, of course, means that he had custody over his sisters.

He was beginning to wonder whether this is a good thing or bad thing.

“I said it first!”

“No, I did!”

Aizu sighed and buried his head in his hands again, blocking out all noise.

This will be a long year.

~Fernandes Household~

Ruby Fernandes searched for a strawberry lollipop.

If there weren’t anymore, she would probably faint. Or die.

“Tamaki-nii!” She yelled, always the polite one. “Where are the lollipops?”

The blue-haired boy stuck his head out from the top of the stairs, looking a bit frazzled. “They should be in the cabinet. Why?”

“I can’t find them.”

Suddenly, a flash of red bounded down the stairs, and Tamaki was pushed aside.

Their mother, Erza stood there, eyes aflame, scarlet hair floating over her head.

“WHERE. ARE. MY. CAKES.”

Ruby wasn’t stupid. She knew immediately that something has happened to the strawberry things in the house.

Tamaki laughed nervously, getting up.

“See...I may-or-may-not-have-1hrown-all-the-strawberry-stuff-into-the-trash…” He mumbled.

Ruby’s eyes began glowing.

“I’msorryitwasn’tmyfaultDadtoldmetoand – “

The red-head stalked toward him, and his adorable little sister’s hair started floating above her head, much like their mother’s. Erza screamed, “JELLAL!”

She stormed upstairs and Tamaki cringes as Ruby reaches him.

Pretty soon, screams echoed throughout the Fernandes house.

~Sheeta and Zerif~

Zerif walked next to his sister, reading the new student handbook. Then he sighed.

“You take this, Shea. I can’t read.”

Sheeta took it while rolling her eyes at him, and began to read the messy script on the page. Her pink ponytail falls back.

“Hi, you guys!”

Hikari Strauss walked toward them. She was a year older, but they are good friends and Zerif was at least an inch taller than her. Her white hair was as light as her mother’s – and though she was gentler than Mirajane Strauss at the same age, she definitely wasn’t less powerful.

“Have you heard the news?” Hikari asked, looking over Sheeta’s shoulder at the handbook. “There are a bunch of transfers coming this year. I don’t know why – something about their parents wanting them to be smart and there being no other schools in any of the other wizarding guilds.”

“Which guilds?”

“Um...Sabertooth, of course, and maybe Lamia Scale? I think those Blue Pegasus weirdos are coming too…”

Sheeta’s nose wrinkled at the mention of Blue Pegasus, and Zerif took an involuntary step backward.

The three had a bad history with Blue Pegasus. The men creeped all of them out, and, frankly, so did a lot of the women. Also, there was a one incident – _once_ for goodness sake – where Sheeta accidentally blew up the Blue Pegasus guildhall. Of course, everyone blamed it on Zerif, but honestly he was fine with it.

“Do you know any of the students?”

“Well,” Hikari paused. “I think the children of the Twin Dragons are coming – Ryos and Scott? And the Lates, from Blue Pegasus. Oh, and – !” She brightened. “Ruby’s cousin is coming!”

“Uh – ” Zerif didn’t know which one she was talking about.

“Haku Vastia?” Sheeta guessed, trying to untangle her small side ponytail.

“Yep!”

Zerif frowned at her. “How do you _always_ know that stuff?”

Sheeta shrugged, fingers still toying with her remarkably neat ponytail. “Lucky guess. I don’t think she actually has any cousins, and Meredy is very close to Jellal, so he’s kind of like your cousin.”

Hikari looked at her, brown eyes gleaming. “Smart as ever, Shea.”

“I could say the same about you,” Sheeta deadpanned sarcastically.

~Fuyumi, Rumi, and Aizu~

Rumi let out an unnatural noise of happiness.

Aizu turned to stare at her, and her eyes were just the tiniest bit insane. She threw herself at someone behind him. “Haku-sama, my love!”

“H-hey, get off of me, lady!”

Fuyumi groaned. “R-rumi…”

A girl behind Haku came up. “Um...Haku?”

Haku turned, “Yeah?”

“Is this girl...bothering you?” She asked. 

“Well – ” Haku coughed. “I’ve never met her before. So...yes."

Rumi, still clinging to Haku, turned around, eyes gleaming.

“Hey, what are you looking at me like that for?!” The girl said, looking somewhat terrified.

“LOVE RIVAL.”

The girl screamed and ran for her life, which was rather sensible of her. Then Haku turned to Rumi. 

“Please get off.”

Rumi didn’t listen, arms still wrapped around his neck. “Haku-sama! I knew you’d be here! I felt it!”

Haku grimaced.

“Get your hands off my sister!” Aizu yelled.

“She’s the one with her hands on me!”

Rumi cuddled deeper into the boy’s neck and he visibly shuddered. “I need to get to class, okay?! Get off of me!”

Rumi dropped to the ground as Haku pried her fingers off his shoulders with great difficulty, and massaged his shoulders gratefully. “Thank God.”

Then he ran away.

Rumi’s smile gleamed. “Haku-sama touched my hand!”

“Actually, it was more like he shoved you off of his back…” Fuyumi muttered. “And we’re gonna be late, too, if we don’t hurry up, even if I do wanna go home!”

The three sped to school, hearts still present in Rumi’s eyes.

~Sabertooth~

“SCOTT! THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

Scott Eucliffe cackled as he ran up the stairs of the Academy of the Fairies, pausing only to do a flip and land at the top of the stairs. He winked at the girls there and ran off – hearing all of them swoon. Rounding the corner, he sped down the small hallway leading to the main lodge of the Academy, then looking back and – 

_Wham!_

Scott slammed into a girl who was coming out of the room.

“Hey, are you oka-ay – ”

Scott saw her face.

 _Whoa_.

The girl had long pink hair that’s in a small side ponytail, and skin a light shade of cream. Her gorgeous, chocolate-brown eyes are confused and exasperated, with specks of gold as the sun reflected off of them.

Overall(ignoring her flat chest), she was probably the prettiest girl he’d ever seen.

She rubbed her eyes. “That’s the second time I’ve fallen over today and it isn’t even 9:00...I’m really a klutz, aren’t I?”

“No, it’s fine,” Scott muttered, for once in his life speechless. “It’s on me, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“SCOTT!”

Ryos came around the corner and slammed into Scott, pushing him on top of the pink-haired girl.

Scott turned red. The pink-haired girl turned, if possible, even redder. “G-get off!”

She kicked him in _that place_. Hard.

“AH!”

The girl ran away.

“Seriously, Ryos?”

“I don’t see what I did wrong. It is the matter of _you_ drenching me with white shirts.” Ryos’s red eyes narrowed.

“Sorry…” Scott rubbed the back of his head. “But that girl was actually hot. You made her hate me…” He groaned. What a time to enter, Ryos!

Ryos sighed. “I believe her name is Sheeta Dragneel.”

“‘Kay, tha – SHIT DID YOU SAY DRAGNEEL?!”

“Yes. Why?”

Scott paced around the hallway. “That means…” He inhales and exhales. “That hot girl is _the kid_ 's sister?!"

  
  



End file.
